Surprising Love
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: What will happen if you fell love with the toughest guy in school, that you hate the most? TeaxMarik. COMPLETE
1. Realizations

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm here again with my story Surprising Love. I know I had this up before but they took it off my account, and now I'm putting it back on. And if you don't remember I got the idea for this Yugioh story while I was watching The Simpson's episode when Lisa got a crush on Nelson and Tea x Marik just popped into my head, so this story is basically based on that episode. Okay enough of me and let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yugioh or its characters however I do own JT Johnson and other made up characters.

Chapter 1: Realizations

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Domino High School and in the school's parking lot were Principal Ishigami and the superintendent of the school Mr. Tottori.

Mr. Tottori: My goodness it's a nice day isn't it Mr. Ishigami?

Principal Ishigami: Yes it is… Hey I just got this new Honda, do want to see it?

Mr. Tottori: Sure why not. (walking with Principal Ishigami to his new car.)

Principal Ishigami: I'm telling you it's a beauty, paid good money to get it. (finally reaching his car.)

Mr. Tottori: (looking over the beautiful dark blue Honda) Wow it is a beautiful car Mr. Ishigami. But where's the little symbol on the car?

Principal Ishigami: (looks at him confused) What do you mean? The symbol's right-(was cut off when he saw at the hood of his car that the Honda symbol was indeed missing.) Where the hell did the symbol go!? How the hell will people know if it's a Honda if the symbol isn't there!

Mr. Tottori: Do you think one of the students took it?

Principal Ishigami: I bet money on it that one of them did. And when I get my hands on the student who took it they will surly be in so much trouble. In fact, we better check every student's locker in the school.

About five minutes later Principal Ishigami called every student into the hall and made each and everyone of them stand in front of their lockers.

Principal Ishigami: (walking up and down the hallway near the kids lockers.) Now I know all off you are wondering why you're all here. Well I'll tell you…someone has stolen the symbol to me car and I know one of you little bast…I mean young teenagers have it so I will be checking each and everyone of your lockers. (goes to Yami's locker.) Okay Yami open up your locker.

Yami: (opens up his locker and steps to the side so the principal could see inside.)

Principal Ishigami: (looks inside and sees nothing but some pictures of Tea all on the side of his locker door and sees that some of his text books say 'Tea & Yami' and little hearts surrounding her name.) All right it's not in here. (sweat drops and moves on to the next locker.)

Fifty minutes later from checking the students' locker it came down to two more lockers, which belonged to Marik and Bakura.

Principal Ishigami: Alright, you two are the last lockers left and one of you two scumbags has my symbol. (turns to Bakura.) Bakura open up yours first.

Bakura: Sure whatever. (opens up his locker and steps aside for the principal to see inside.)

Principal Ishigami: (looks inside to see a lot of hazard deadly weapons, knives and some explosives in there.) Okay…. it's definitely not in there. (sweat drops more and more, then steps in front of Marik's locker.) Okay Ishtar you're the only locker left and since no one else has it then you have to have it.

Marik: (smirks.) What makes you think I have your stupid symbol…besides I bet you wouldn't even find it in my locker any way.

Principal Ishigami: That's it mister open up your locker so I can get my symbol back and suspend your little ass.

Marik: Fine whatever you say Ishigami. (opens up his locker and steps aside.)

When Principal Ishigami looked inside Marik's locker he gasped in shock to find that nothing was in his locker. Not even a little piece of merchandise of Marik's. All that was in there was a hook that's always in the locker.

Principal Ishigami: Well Mr. Ishtar it looks like I was wrong nothings in there so I guess you students could go bac-(was cut off when he heard a little rumble from Marik's locker when all of a sudden the wall from his locker burst open and all this stuff came falling out of his locker.) What in the-(was cut off again when he saw in the back of Marik's locker that the symbol to his car was there hanging on a hook.) Well Mr. Ishtar what do you have to say for yourself? (turns to look at Marik)

Marik: (shrugs) Nothing I guess.

Next then you know kids came around to see the stuff coming out from Marik's locker.

Student: Hey that's my baseball! (runs to the pile of stuff on the floor and picks it up)

Another student: My journal! I was looking all over for it. (goes to get her journal from the floor.)

Principal Ishigami: Looks like there are some other possessions you stole also. Well you're in some serious trouble young man starting today you'll be staying after school helping the janitor for the next three weeks.

After all the yelling and such Principal Ishigami told all the students to go to the gym so they could claim their items that Marik stole from them.

Principal Ishigami: (standing near a giant pile of things that Marik stole from numerous students in the school.) Now as you claim your stolen item report to Mr. Ishtar for an apology.

One student goes to the pile to get his item thing goes to Marik who is standing a few inches away form the principal and the rest of the students.

Marik: (see's first student come up to him.) Bite me. (sees another one.) Your ass is grass after school. (sees another one) Your dead nerd. (see's teacher.) Get bent Mrs. Jefferson (see's Tea come up to him.)

Tea: Why do you have to be a pain in the ass all the time? Don't you realize your getting a bad reputaion.

Marik: And don't _you _realize that your ass sticks out.

Tea: (looks around to try to see her butt.) It does not!

Marik: (kicks Tea in the ass causing her to fall down.)

Tea: (gets really angry.) HEY!

Marik: Hahahahahahahahaha! (walks out of the gym along with everyone else.)

Tea: The nerve of that guy! Oh well it's not like it's the first time he ever picked on me. (walks out of the gym to her next class period.)

Tea was at her locker getting ready for her next classess when she saw her friend about to walk pass her.

Tea: Hey JT!(yelled to her friend-cousin as her cousin turned around to see who called her.)

JT was a thing of beauty. She had beautiful raven black hair with bright red die at the ends of it, pretty light-brown eyes to match her beatiful pale skin. Also she had a body to die for, almost every guy in the school wanted to get with her. She made guys go crazy by just looking at her and made most girls jealous and envyous about her goddess like body.

JT: Hey Tea what's up girl? (walks back to Tea's locker and having a few stares from guys drooling all over her.)

Tea: Nothing much. Did you know that Marik stole the principals car symbol?

JT: Yeah I was right there remember…plus he stole something important to me but thankfully I got it back.

Tea: I just can't believe he did that, the incecure jerk. (getting angry all over again.)

JT: (understands why her cousin is so angry at Marik and just smiles and lets out a little chuckle.)

Tea: (hears her cousin laugh.) What's so funny JT?

JT: Oh nothing. (chuckles again.)

Tea: Jamila Tameka Johnson, what is so funny?

JT: (get's angry that Tea called her by her full name.) Don't call me that, I rather be called JT.

Tea: But that's your real name. JT is only a nickname.

JT: I don't give a damn..besides that's want I rather be called.

Tea: Fine…so what was so funny?

JT: I just realized that maybe your angry at Marik because the fact is he's always picking on you..or maybe because you actually like him.

Tea: (shocked to hear her cousin say this.) W-W-What, that's insane I don't like him! I dispise him with my very being.

JT: Come on Tea it's soooooo obvious you like him. I mean come on even though he gets on all the girls nerves in the school he's bothered by you the most.

Tea: So that doesn't mean anything and further more..

Yami: (walks up from a few lockers down and see's Tea and JT.) Hey JT, hey Tea.

Tea and JT: (sees Yami walknig towards them.) Hey Yami.

Yami: What were you guys just talking about just now?

JT: We were talking about-(stops cause Tea covers her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't finish her sentence.)

Tea: (hand still over JT's mouth.) We were uhhhhhh…just talking about are next class weren't we JT. (looks at her with that 'don't you dare say a thing' look in her eye.)

JT: (pulls Tea's hand away from her mouth then takes deep breathes.) Yeah we were just talking about our next class.

Yami: (looks at them confused.) You were talking about our lunch period?

Tea: Yes we were. In a matter of fact the bells going to ring soon so we better get to the cafateria before we get tardies.

Yami: Yeah we better get going see in there. (starts walking to the cafetaria)

JT: (runs to catch up withYami.) I'll save you a seat Tea.

Tea: Okay. (thinks about what her and JT were talking about earlier.) I don't like Marik. And I'll never ever like him as long as I'm still alive and well.

After that statement Tea went to the cafeteria before she got a tardy for being in the hallway without having pass.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what do ya think? I hope you liked it, anyway to make a point I'm going to say this now, for those who already read this story then you know but for those who don't I'm only putting at least five or eight chapters to this whole fic. So I hope you'll still read it. Anyway R&R please and absoulotly NO FLAMES at all not even a little one alright….see ya soon.


	2. Realizations realized

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello I'm back with the second chapter for this fic so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yugioh or its characters but I do own Jamila Tameka Johnson a.k.a. JT.

Chapter 2: Realizations realized

It was sixth period were Tea, Yami, and JT were at their last class of the day which was English. Anyway to Tea it was all a bore as the English teacher Mr. George was doing a lecture on poetry and how it was used to express what a person feels.

Mr. George: Poetry is one of the best literatures in all of the English history. Most poems are used to express how they feel, how they think about something or some poems are described as stories such as The Raven written by Edgar Allan Poe. (starts writing some words on the board) Now for your homework assignment.

All the students in the classroom: ALL MAN!

Mr. George: (turns around towards his students.) Hey, hey don't even start! (turns back to the board.) Now as I was saying, your homework assignment is to right a poem of any style of poetry you choose but you must follow the structure of the style of poetry you use. Now you may not and I repeat may NOT use any type of curse word in your poem. (sees a student raise his hand) Yes?

Student: We can't even use the word hell.

Mr. George: No you may not unless you are talking about hell itself.

All the students: URGHHH!

Mr. George: Now for the remainder of the class period you'll start writing your poems. Then you kids can leave out quietly in an orderly fashion.

Tea: (sighs bored beyond her mind then looks out the window to see the janitor showing Marik how to water the schools grass.)

Janitor: (holding the hose.) And that's how I water... now you take the hoose.

Marik: The moose?

Janitor: The hoose, the hoose! (hands it to Mairk.)

Marik: (takes the hose.) Is this right? (sprays the water in the janitors face.)

Janitor: (trying to cover his face from the water.) AAAAHHH! The noosle turn off the nossle! (nozzle.)

Marik: (still spraying the janitor.) The noodles what noodles? (looks around like crazy.)

Janitor: The noosle at the end of the hoose!

Tea: (watching all of that and chuckles a bit but got the attention of the teacher.)

Mr. George: Ms. Gardner do you find something funny that you want to share with the rest of the class? (angry a little.)

Tea: (chuckles a little again.) No Mr. George I was laughing at something outside.

JT: She was looking at Marik Mr. George.

The whole class expect Yami and Tea: Tea likes Marik!

Yami: (pissed like I don't know what.) She does not!

All the students expect Yami and Tea: Yami likes Tea!

Girl: He does not!

All the students expect Yami, Tea, and the girl: Jennifer likes Yami!

Mr. George: NOBODY LIKES YAMI! (turns to Tea.) Tea you got detention.

Tea: (groans under her breath.)

After school Tea had to stay to write on the five blackboards in the classroom 'I will not laugh during class.' As she started to do the next board her wrist started to hurt from all the writing she done so far.

Tea: (gripping her wrist, and wiggling it to shake the kinks out of it.) Oohh how does Joey and Tristan do this every week?

Marik: (from the window.) Hey friendship girl since when do you get detention?

Tea: (turns around to face him.) It was your fault, I accidentally laughed at your stupid prank.

Marik: Yeah the best part was when he got wet…hey your doing that the stupid way if you use that dealer with the five chalks you'll get done much faster.

Tea: (starts to pick up the dealer, but then puts it back down.) Thanks but I rather do it the honest and right way.

Marik: (shrugs.) Feh whatever, see ya later friendship girl. (walks away from the window.)

Tea: (starts to write again but then stops. She picks up the dealer with the five chalks on it then starts back to work.)

After about five minutes later all the five boards in the classroom were written on.

Tea: Wow that was a good idea, and I can't believe it came from Marik, (walks to the window to see Marik hitting a beehive in a tree with a rake. Begins to think.) He's not like the other guys in school. In fact he's not like any other boy I've ever met. He's like an enigma, nobody can figure him out…sure isn't that cute though…so why can't I stop staring at him. (just realized something horrible.) Oh my goodness I think I am getting a crush on Marik Ishtar!

Marik: (holds rake with a beehive on it) Hey Janitor J catch the football! (throws the hive at the janitor.)

Janitor: (goes long to catch it) Alright a...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Tea: (get's out of her daze and hears the janitor scream from catching the beehive. Then lets out a deep long loving sigh.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well you heard it yourself folks, Tea has a crush on Marik…Oooooooooooo what will her friends think about this, especially Yami and what will Marik think? Gotta read the next chapter to find out. See ya soon!


	3. Surprising love

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm here with the third chapter to this ever exciting fic, so here ya go coming at you guys with the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yugioh or its characters I do however own Jamila Tameka Johnson a. k. a. JT.

Chapter 3: Surprising love

It was the next day of school and Tea couldn't stop thinking about her little crush on Marik. In every one of her classes she kept thinking about him, which was really strange since she hated him just yesterday morning. But now since yesterday afternoon she starts liking him…I mean REALLY liking him. She had to tell someone…someone who she could trust and not have them telling the whole damn school about it! She couldn't tell JT because she would just rub it in her face and say 'I told you that you liked him' and she couldn't handle that. So she decided to tell Yami. Besides they've known each other for a while long before she met her cousin, so what could be the problem? Then it was decided, she would tell him at lunchtime.

At lunchtime you can see that people who walked past where Marik and his friends Bakura, and Malik were sitting were tripping them up and laughing at them as they fell. Meanwhile a few tables up from the cafeteria on the opposite side of the room Tea was talking to Yami. JT who has the same lunch period as them decided to sit outside for lunch with some other friends of hers.

Tea: Yami I never told anyone about this sort of thing before…in fact I never felt this way before…I think I have a crush.

Yami: (gasps.) Oh, oh really. (figuring it was him at drinks his from soda can.)

Tea: On Marik Ishtar.

Yami: (hears Mairk's name and spits his soda out and gets some on his shirt and on the floor.)

Mairk: (from the opposite side of the room yelling at Yami.) Way to drink freak a zooid!

Yami: (chokes a little bit.) You like Marik?! But he's a totally jackass and the son of a bitch knocked out one of my teeth!

Tea: But I bet underneath he's a sweet and caring person…like you.

Yami: (gives her a look that said 'seriously, are you nuts or something?')

Tea: Guess you can say I wanna bring out the Marik in Yami.

Yami: But I'm ALL Yami. Plus my mother says I' m the cutest guy in whole school.

Tea: I like you too Yami but… not in that way. For goodness sakes were like Will and Grace.

Yami: Huh?

Tea: You know you're like a gay best friend. (pats his hand then moves her lunch tray to the side to write something on a piece of paper.)

Yami: No I'm not! (starts talking in a gay kind of voice.) Why does everyone keep saying that?

Tea: (folds a piece of paper and hands it to Yami.) Since you have him next period when you go back to class can you give him this note.

Yami: Oooooooohhhhh. (in an angry kind of way.)

Tea: (talks sweetly.) Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee.

Yami: (in thought.) Once she sees that you'll do anything she say's, she's bound to respect you. (out of thought and now talking to Tea.) Sure what's a gay best friend for? (walks away for his next class then stops.) Damnit I shouldn't have said that.

In the next class period Yami passes the note up to Marik who was two seats up from him.

Marik: (gets the note and opens it to read it.) Guess who likes you? (gets a weird look on his face then looks behind him to see Yami wave his hands at him rather oddly.)

Once the bell rang and class ended Yami went to his locker to get his books for his next class. Then next then you know he was grabbed by the collar and pinned to his locker making it close. When Yami opened his eyes he was met by Marik.

Marik: (holding Yami up by the collar and looking at him strangely.) Look Yami I don't know what's going through that mind of yours but I don't go that way bucko. (drops Yami then starts to walk away.)

Yami: (not quite understanding until it registered in his mind. Then stood up at went after Marik.) Hold up Marik, I think you got the wrong impression. (finally reaches him and grabs his shoulder.)

Marik: (turns around and looks at Yami angrily.)

After ten minutes you see Yami on a stretcher with a nasty black eye and a bloody nose, being lead out by two ambulance people.

Tea: (near the door of the ambulance truck.) Oh my God Yami I'm so sorry!

One of the ambulance people: He can't hear you right now we had to pack his ears with gauze. (then closes the ambulance doors before driving off.)

Tea: (walks up to Marik who was heading back inside.) Marik! (taps his shoulder.)

Marik: (turns around angrily to see who tapped his shoulder.) You want some of this! (sees Tea behind him.) Oh it's you, what you mad caused I beat your little friend up? Now unless you want to end up like Yami you better explain why you tapped my shoulder.

Tea: Ummmm…well you see…that note Yami gave you…it wasn't from him it was from…ummm…me (feeling a bit nervous.)

Marik: (a little shocked.) YOU, why would you like me? No girls in this school like me. At least not all of them do. (looks at her strangely.) Are you on drugs?

Tea: (shakes her head.) No.

Marik: Are you high?

Tea: Nope

Marik: Are you drunk?

Tea: Heck no!

Marik: Are you wearing a wire?

Tea: Look I don't know why I like you I just do. So… what do you think?

Marik: (gets a little frustrated). Bitch how the hell am I supposed to know? I mean come on do you think I would have time for shit like falling in love with someone.

Tea: Welllllll I could show you how it fells. Besides it's not that bad…so what do you say?

Marik: (shrugs.) It's okay I guess…do I have to do anything.

Tea: Well…do you want to come over to my house after school?

Marik: Fine…but if anyone sees us I'm just there to rob your house.

Tea: Fine by me.

So after school Tea took Marik to her house without drawing the attention of the other kids seeing them walk together. When they got to her house she took Marik to her room.

Tea: (opens the door to her bedroom.) So how do you like my room Marik?

Marik: (looks at the room in absolute horror at what he saw. He saw that her room was filled with stuffed animals on her bookshelf and on her bed. Was painted a hot pink, and there was a poster of boys like Justin Timberlake, and the Backstreet Boys hanging on her walls. Also she had some posters of Brittney Spears and Hilary Duff. ) Well…it's just like I imagined. Girly for my own taste and stuff that reminds you of friendship. (sits on her bed.)

Tea: (sweat drops.) Ummmm…thanks I guess. (walks to get her cat and a small sized crib.) Oh you have got to see this it's so cute when she does this. Come on be the baby Lovey. (tries to get the cat into the crib but he won't budge.) Come on. (starts to get frustrated.) Hehehe Lovey.

Marik: (rolls his eyes at her stupid attempt.)

Tea: (still fighting to put the cat in the crib.) You dumb cat you don't understand. (whispering angrily to the cat.) She loves to get in here. (gets scratched by the cat then the cat leaves her room hissing at her.)

Marik: I believe you I don't care.

Joey: (comes into Tea's room without knocking.) Hey Tea hope you don't mind JT let me-(stops talking to see Marik in Tea's room.) Whoa Tea look out Marik's in your house!

Tea: (trying to calm Joey down.) Joey its okay I invented him over, Marik's my new…friend.

Joey: (pulls Tea away from Marik's hearing range.) Are you out of your damn mind! I might never say this to you again but you can do SO much better.

Tea: (pushes Joey off of her.) Please don't ruin this for me Joey I think he's starting to like me.

Joey: Yami likes you.

Tea: (rolls her eyes.) Oh please Yami likes watching Sesame Street before going to school.

Joey: (looks quite shocked.) Hmm.

The next day after school Marik decided to take Tea over to his house since he thought it would be okay since she took him over to her house.

Marik: (walking with Tea to his house.) You're actually the first girl in awhile to come over.

Tea: Really, other girls have been over your house?

Marik: Yea but like I said it's been awhile.

Tea: And why's that?

Marik: Uhhh just been too busy is all. (unlocks the front door to his house then they step inside to go to Marik's room.)

Tea: (looks inside Marik's room and sees a weight lift in the corner, some pictures of girls in their bikinis up against some cars or on top of cars on his wall. And a picture of a poster of the rock band Journey.) Journey, didn't know you liked oldies.

Marik: (sitting on his bed.) Hey there better then the Backstreet boys.

Tea: (looks back at the poster) Touché. (looks down to see a guitar then picks it up.) You play the guitar?

Marik: Yeah I play a little. I sometimes write a few songs.

Tea: Really…well…ummm…will you play a song for me?

Marik: (a bit disgusted.) Uhhhh…. ummm okay I'll play something I wrote last week. (grabs the guitar from her hand then starts to play then starts to sing.)

When can my heart beat again?

When does the pain ever end

When do the tears stop from running over?

When does "You'll get over it" begin?

I hear what you're saying,

But I swear that it's not making sense.

So when can I see you…

When can I see you again?

When can my heart beat again?

When can I see you again, babe?

When can I breathe once again?

And when can I see you…

When does my "Someday" begin?

When I'll find someone again.

And what if I still am not truly over?

What am I supposed to do then baby, baby…?

Do you see what I'm saying.

Even if, if it's not making sense?

So when can I see you…

When can I see you again, babe, yeah?

When can my heart beat again, yeah?

When can I see you again, yeah, babe?

And when can I breathe once again?

And when can I see you…again?

Mmm…

Yeah, baby

Please hear what I'm saying

Even if, if it's not making sense, baby.

So when can I see you again?

When can I see you again, yeah, yeah?

Can my heart beat again, baby, yeah?

When can I see you again, babe?

And when can I breathe once again, yeah?

And when can I see you, yeah, again?

Wanna see you again,

Again….

Tea: (looking shocked at how Marik played so well…and singed very well to.) That was beautiful Marik. I never knew that you could play and sing so well. (staring at him with stars in her eyes.)

Marik: Ummm…thanks, but don't go around telling the whole school that I do this alright. I'll lose my reputation.

Tea: Deal…so can you play another song for me?

Marik: Sure why not. I wrote this one during one of my classes. It's kinda like the song 'Joy to the World. (start's playing again then sings.) Joy to the world Yami's dead we barbecued his head…what happened to his body we flushed it down the potty and round and round it goes and round and round it goooeees. (sees Tea really mad now.)

Tea: I wish I can see and laugh at the idea of my closest friend being decapitated.

Marik: Yeah ha! It's funny right?

Tea: Hardly.

Marik: Listen I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna go to sleep for awhile, see ya later. (lies down on the bed his back facing her.)

Tea: How am I supposed to get home?

Marik: (shrugs, back still facing her.) I don't know, you should have thought of that before you came over huh.

Tea: (gets mad then leaves.)

A few minutes later she decided to call her other friend Mai who was more than happy to pick her up since she worked near the area Marik lived.

Tea: (talking to Mai in the car.) I feel so dumb Mai. Mariks not right for me at all, and I don't think he'll ever be either.

Mai: (talking to Tea but still driving.) Well Hun must girls think that it's dumb to think you could change a man, but those women are quitters.

Tea: (looks confused at Mai.) What?

Mai: When I first meet Joey you know he was rude, argot, and messy right.

Tea: How could I forget Mai?

Mai and Joey have been going out since the Joey was a freshman and Mai was a sophomore, everyone in the whole school were shocked about it since Mai was pretty hot and Joey was…well Joey. But they cared for each other deeply, and their friends saw it every day.

Mai: Anyway I worked hard on him and now he's a whole new and different person.

Tea: (giving the 'are you serious' look) Mai.

Mai: He's a whole new person Tea.

Tea: Ohhh I know!

Mai: Uh-huh (then looks at the road and ends their conversation.)

Tea: (talks to herself) I wonder if I could change Marik.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's chap 3, sorry I ended it with that but the next chapter will be even better. See ya soon! And please remember to review after you read because I'm really curious to hear what you guys think of this story cause if you don't you guys give me the impression that you don't like it. So please R&R guys.


	4. First kisses under the stars

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello my fans I'm here with the forth chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, but I do own Jamila Tameka Johnson a. k. a. JT.

Also when you see this / that's them thinking or talking in their thoughts.

Chapter 4: First kiss under the stars.

It was a Friday after school when Tea and Marik decided to hang out again together. After the first time of her going over to his house and him not taking her home she was upset about it but forgave him and decided to still hang out with him. So far it's been a week and they've been hanging out together secretly, and actually getting along better than before. Well…somewhat better.

Of course both feared of the whole school finding out their little get together, but so far nobody has seen the two and they only hung out after school in certain parts of Domino were others wouldn't normally go from their school or anyone of their friends would see them.

Nonetheless it was today that Tea had decided to get 'operation change Marik' to go. After her little talk with Mai, she figured that she could change Marik into the guy she wanted him to be and the first thing she did was take him to a clothing store to get him some new clothes. They were in the store when Tea started to get angry because Marik was taking a longtime in the dressing room.

Tea: (sitting in a chair waiting for Marik to come out.) Marik come out already, you've been in there for thirty minutes now.

Marik: (still inside the dressing room.) No I'm not coming out wearing this shit on me!

Tea: Come on Marik it can't be that bad.

Marik: (comes out in a pair of tan dress pants and wearing a sweater vest over a long sleeved white dress shirt.) I can't believe I'm wearing this piece of crap! I feel like that nerd on Family Matters. (looking really pissed in the mirror.)

Tea: (goes up to him and grabs his arm.) I think it's cute, plus it brings out your sensitive side.

Marik: Well I'm glad you like it, but I don't so were looking for something else.

Tea: Fine but I have to pick it out.

Marik: WHAT! Like hell you are Tea.

Tea: Look I'm paying for your clothes so I pick them out got it! (really pissed right now.)

Marik: (a bit scared of her sudden outburst.) Okay fine…but it better be to my liking alright.

Tea: Okay! (goes off to get more clothes.)

After about an hour later of picking out clothes and fussing and arguing over them Tea and Marik finally agreed on an outfit.

Tea: (looks at Marik through the mirrors.) Very sharp Marik, I must say I actually like it.

Marik: (looks in the mirror and fells a bit out of his style and angry but gets over it.) I guess its okay I don't usually wear this sort of thing but it will have to do.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue khaki pants and his usual black sleeve-less shirt but to his disappointment no purple cape to go with it.

Tea: I know it's not your usually attire but I do think it looks handsome on you

Marik: (rolls his eyes.) Ahhh shit.

After shopping it was already starting to get dark outside that you could already see some stars out.

Tea: (looks up at the sky.) Wow it's so pretty outside don't you think Marik?

Marik: (shrugs.) No not really.

Tea: (lets out an irritated groan.) Okay…hey I got an idea, how about we have a picnic in the park since it's so pretty outside.

Marik: Umm…I don't think so. I don't do picnic's friendship girl.

Tea: Oh come on it will be fun besides you might end up enjoying it.

Marik: (thinks about it…it is almost dark plus no one would see them.) Sure that would be okay.

Tea: (gets excited.) Great this will be so much fun!

Marik: Oh great.

A few minutes later Marik and Tea were sitting on top of one of the biggest hills in Domino Park on a checker blanket with a picnic basket beside them. It was already dark outside that all the stars twinkled in the darkness above and the beautiful full moon shone brightly above them.

Tea: Itsn't it nice out here? (looking at the buildings from were she was sitting and looking up at the beautifully lit night sky.)

Marik: I guess it's okay. (not interested.)

Tea: So…what are you thinking about?

Marik: What I'm I thinking about what?

Tea: About anything.

Marik: (shrugs.) Nothing.

Tea: (feels a bit frustrated.) What do you feel, what's inside you right now?

Marik: Internal organs, black and red stuff…and about five slices of pizza.

Tea: Come on Marik you must feel something…I mean look were we are! (points to their surroundings.) A rolling green hillside that looks like the stars are little tiny candles from way up, the moon looking down on us as if to say-

Marik: (cut her off by leaning over and kissing her on the lips.)

Tea: /OMG my first kiss…I always wondered what it would be like! /

Marik: (still kissing Tea) /This should shut her ass up/ (starts to really get into it.) /Hmm this isn't so bad. /

Both didn't say a word as they continued to kiss under the stars until Marik grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss and causing Tea to wrap her arms around Marik's neck. But on the other side of the hill two figures were watching this scene and couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the two kissing each other.

BlueMoon Goddess: Wow who saw Marik and Tea kissing? Gotta read the next chapter to find out, until then guys!


	5. Secrets reveled

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back guys with the fifth chapter so enjoy you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, but I do own Jamila Tameka Johnson a. k. a. JT.

Chapter 5: Secrets reveled

The night was still young as we last left Tea and Marik who were making out under the stars.

Marik: (released Tea after their kiss.) That was… actually really good.

Tea: See you do have a tender side. you just needed someone to bring it out.

Marik: Yeah…it actually felt pretty good. (looks at Tea deeply in her eyes then reaches to cup her chin to kiss her again.)

He was about to kiss her until to his discomfort saw Bakura and Malik standing in front of him and Tea looking pretty disgusted from what they saw earlier.

Bakura: (standing in front of Marik and Tea.) Oh man, if I didn't see this with my own eyes. Marik was actually on a romantic date with a girl!

Malik: (standing beside Bakura.) And not just any girl, Tea Gardner no less!

Bakura: Dude, never thought you'd sink that low.

Tea: (gets angry then stands up to be face level with Bakura and Malik.) Listen you jerks, stop making fun of him or you'll be sorry.

Bakura and Malik: (making it seem as though their scared.) Whoaaaaa!

Bakura: What are you going to do, bore us to death about friendship and shit? HAHAHAHAHA!

Tea: (punches Bakura in the jaw knocking him to the ground.)

Marik and Malik: (shocked to see that Miss 'friendship' actually punched someone.) Daaaaammmnnn!

Tea: That's what will happen…now you guys better leave us alone!

Malik: Why should we? (gets over his shock.) Besides we came to ask Marik something thank you.

Tea: Well to bad because he's not like you two anymore his changed and he doesn't want to hang around with a bunch of dumbasses like yourselves.

Bakura: (gets up from the floor and hears what Tea just called him.) Dumbass? You little bitch, know body calls me a dumbass and punches me in the jaw and gets away with it. (ready to knock Tea out.)

Marik: (seeing that Bakura was going to land a hand on her and steps in front of Tea to block her from Bakura.) Hey back off Bakura. (turns to Tea with both hands on her shoulders.) I'll handle this Tea, why don't you go over to that picnic table and eat a candy bar or something.

Tea: (gives Malik and Bakura glares than goes over to the picnic basket and takes out a candy bar then over to the picnic table a little away from where Marik, Bakura, and Malik were standing.)

Marik: (turns back to Bakura and Malik angrily.) Hey thanks for embarrassing me jackass!

Malik: We had to man, you're affection towards her is going to make the whole school and soon the whole city, treat you differently by you going soft.

Marik: (shaking his head.) Afraid not Malik, I'm still one badass punk you don't want to mess with.

Bakura: Oh yeah will prove it dickhead, come raid Ishigami's house with us.

Malik: (picks up a box of rooted and smelly food.) We found a box full of old coleslaw in the back of KFC.

Bakura: Yeah and were gonna go heave it at his house.

Marik: (smiles wickedly.) Nice I'd love to get even with that mama's boy! (then looks back at Tea.) But um…. I better not. (walks to the picnic table where Tea was.)

Bakura: (watches as Marik walks away then makes chicken noises at him.) Chicken!

Malik: (joins Bakura) Lameo !

Bakura: Fancy pants!

Malik: Mr. Friendship lover!

Bakura: Asshole! (and Malik start to walk away.)

Tea: (talking to Marik who was sitting across from her.) You got rid of them, and you did it like a gentleman with out any violence.

Marik: (a little sad about ditching his friends but doesn't show it.) Yeah..I know you don't like that sort of stuff.

Tea: (gives him a warm smile.) Well I better get home. My parents and JT are probably wondering where I am. (stands from the table.)

Marik: (follows her.) I can walk you home if you'd like...it's not save for a girl to go home late at this time.

Tea: I'll like that, thanks Marik. (leans over to kiss him on the cheek.)

Marik: (blushes.) Ummmmm its no problem at all.

After packing up the blanket and getting their stuff, Marik took Tea home. The walk to her house was silent till minutes later they reached Tea's house.

Marik: I'll see you later okay.

Tea: Alright. (leans up to kiss Marik on the lips. but before pulling away Marik brings her closer to him and uses his tongue to open Tea's mouth to feel the inside of her mouth.)

Marik: (stopped and let go of her mouth after and looked into her eyes.) Goodnight. (giving her a short kiss on the lips then leaving her front steps and walking down the street.)

Tea: (a little shocked from the way he slipped his tongue in her mouth, then lets out a deep sigh.) That felt wonderful, it looks like I really changed him after all. (then goes into her house to get ready for bed.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think? I know it was short but don't worry it'll be over soon….about two or three more chapters and this fic is over.


	6. Caught up

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the sixth chapter to this almost over story. I just have two more to go and I'm going to work on the sequel but I'll tell you about the sequel in the last chapter so until then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or Yu-Gi-Oh! however I do own Jamila Tameka Johnson a. k. a. JT. Also I don't own the song used in this chapter either.

Chapter 6: Caught up

It was four o'clock in the morning as Marik was walking through the streets of Domino clearing his thoughts about what happened just a few minutes ago. How he ditched his two best and really only friends Bakura and Malik. Well Malik was his brother but still he was his best friend and he especially didn't want to lose his brothers friendship let alone Bakuras for Tea.

Marik: (thinking.) How could I do that to them…I mean I'd never ever let a girl, let alone Tea get the best of me. I'm the kind of guy who's been doing it my way and been getting my way. Even if girls liked me I'd just pick my friends over them.

**I'm the kind of brotha**

**Who been doin' it my way**

**Gettin' my way for years**

**In my career**

**And every lover**

**In and out my life**

**I've hit, love and left the tears**

**Without a care**

Marik: (still thinking.) It wasn't until I fell in love…no…. not love just…developed…yeah just developed some feelings for her that no other girl has made me feel. Feh never thought I'd be the one going soft on her.

Until I met this girl who turned the tables around

**She caught me by surprise**

**I never thought I'd be the one breaking down**

**I can't figure it out why I'm so**

Marik: (thinking.) How the hell did I get so caught up with her? I don't even know my feelings and this girl got me so damn twisted inside.

**Caught up**

**Got me feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I don't know what it is**

**But it seems she's got me twisted**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Got me feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I'm losin' control**

**This girl got a hold on me**

Marik: (thinking.) Damn Tea really has a hold on me that I can't just seem to let go of. Never even thought of all the girls in the damn school that I'd be falling for Tea Gardner! Miss Friendship… damn was I wrong…. so very, very, wrong.

**Let me go baby**

**Now listen**

**My momma told me**

**Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around**

**Same ol' song**

**But I was so sure**

**That it wouldn't happen to me**

**Cuz I know how to put it down**

**But I was so wrong**

Marik: (still thinking.) She was so…. god I can't even explain it! She even turned my ass out for the past few days.

**This girl was mean**

**She really turned me out**

**Her body was so tight**

**I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight**

**My homies say this girl is crampin' my style**

**And I can't figure it out but I'm so**

Marik: (thinking.) Even Bakura and Malik said that she was ruining my style and my reputation in the city. Why can't I figure this shit out?

**Caught up**

**Got me feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I don't know what it is**

**But it seems shes got me twisted**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Got me feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I'm losin' control**

**This girls got a hold**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Really feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I don't know what it is**

**But it seems shes got me twisted**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Really feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I'm losin' control**

**This girls got a hold on me**

Marik: (thinking.) This girl with me is really messing up my reputation…but I can't help but feel something with her that I haven't felt with anyone…and I mean that literally. Besides this could be my only chance to actually have someone really like me instead of me using her for only one time.

**And I think I like it baby**

**Oh nooo, oh no**

**Ooh, yeaah, oh my**

**This girl was mean**

**She really turned me out**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga**

**My homies say this girl is crampin' my style**

**I'm so**

Marik: (thinking.) I can't figure out why the hell Tea has me caught up like this. I mean I ditched my friends to throw old food at Ishigami's house and I leave them to hang out with Tea…that's not like me at all.

**Caught up**

**Caught up**

**Don't know what it is**

**But it seems shes got me twisted**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Really feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I'm losin' control**

**This girls got a hold**

**I'm so**

**Caught up**

**Im so**

**Caught up**

**I don't know what it is**

**But it seems shes got me twisted**

**I'm**

**Caught up**

**Really feelin' it**

**Caught up**

**I'm losin' control**

**This girls got a hold on me**

Marik: (thinking.) I can't believe she's making me feel like this. For craps sakes I'm Marik Ishtar damnit! And there's no way I'm having Miss Friendship girl get the best of me…even if I do sorta like her. But that doesn't matter. (no longer thinking, but talking.) Now that that's over with, I need to pay a certain Principal a little visit. I just hope Bakura and Malik will forgive me. (starts running off into the night.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it the sixth chapter. Also the song used in this chapter was called 'Caught Up' by Usher. Anyway two more chapters and I'm through.


	7. Farewell my love or so I thought

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello fans, just want to say that I hope you enjoyed the story because it will soon be over. I already have the sequel so check it out. But first, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. I do however own JT Johnson.

Chapter 7: Farwell my love… or so I thought

It was five o'clock in the morning in Domino City, were next door to Tea and JT's house, (A/N: JT lives with Tea if you guys didn't know.) The next-door neighbor's phone started to ring from Mr. and Mrs. Peterson's bedroom.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG GGGGG!

Mr. Peterson: (picks up the phone.) Hello? (hears an annoying voice on the phone then hangs up.)* angry sigh * Damn it's that damn recording again.

Mrs. Peterson: (turns to her husband.) Of course it was it's been calling all night, just unplug the phone. (then returns to sleep.)

Mr. Peterson: (returns to sleep but the phone rings again and he picks it up.) Hello? (hears the voice then hangs up.) Damn!

Mrs. Peterson: (wakes up then turns to her husband.) I thought I told you to unplug the damn phone. (lies back down with her back to her husband.)

Mr. Peterson: (talking to his wife whose back is turned.) But it could be my mother calling. (phone rings again and picks it up.) Hello? (hears the voice again.) Shit!

Mrs. Peterson: (turns to her husband angrily.) That is it John, if you don't unplug that damn phone right now you're sleeping outside with the dog! (and her husband turn to the hear yelling coming from their window.)

JT: (yelling from her bedroom window at the Peterson's because her room window faced theirs.) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DAMNIT!

Across the side of town, we see that Principal Ishigami is sleeping peacefully until he

hears a noise from his bedroom.

BAAANNG!

Principal Ishigami: (sits right up from his bed from the loud noise.) Great mother of God were under attack! (turns his head to see a slop of green stuff on his window.)

Outside we can see that the people making those noises were Bakura and Malik throwing rotten food at Ishigami's house.

Bakura: (throwing the crap at Ishigami's house.) Eat shit Ishigami!

Malik: (throwing food also.) Slime his ass up good Bakura! Man Marik doesn't know what he's missing!

Bakura: Yeah, why's he wasting time with that Gardner chic?

Marik: (from behind Bakura and Malik.) Because your mom had a three month waiting list.

Bakura and Malik turn around to see Marik standing there until Malik walks over to him.

Malik: (walking over to Marik.) Marik, brother I knew you'd be back man!

Bakura: (feels a little angry.) Hold the hell up! What'd you say about my mom?

Bakura and Malik: (give Marik a few pats and some high fives.)

Marik: Man I missed you guys, let's never fight again. (walks over to the box of rotted coleslaw and picks it up and throws it at Ishigami's house.)

Bakura, Malik, and Marik: (start throwing the coleslaw at his house.)

Principal Ishigami: (looking outside the window through the blinds.) Who's out there?

Principal Ishigami's wife: (from upstairs in her room.) Sweetie what's going on out there? What's that nasty odor?

Principal Ishigami: (calling to his wife.) Go back to bed honey! (turns back to the window.) Listen you dumbasses if you think I'm impressed I'm not and…oh dear Lord! (sees that Marik, Bakura, and Malik are mooning him through the window.) Ohhhhhhh showing me your asses is only making me angrier!

Principal Ishigam's wife: (calling from upstairs.) I wanna see what's going on!

Principal Ishigami: (moves away from the window to stop his wife from looking outside.) No honey, don't look out the window!

Principal Ishigami's wife: (from upstairs.) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Principal Ishigami: (lets' out a deep sigh.)

Marik: (about to throw more coleslaw until he heard sirens.) COPS! Bakura, Malik split up!

Bakura, Malik, and Marik: (start running in opposite directions as the cops came to Ishigami's door.)

Marik: (comes out of the bushes near Tea's house and throws a small rock at her window until he sees someone coming to the window thinking its Tea.) Tea the cops are chasing me, I need a place to hide.

JT: (opens the window to see Marik down there and looking quite sleepy.) Marik, Tea's window is the next one. (sees Marik walk to the next window and about to close hers until she heard a telephone ring and then the Peterson's talking again.)

Mr. Peterson: (picks up phone.) Hello? (then hears the same voice from hours ago.)

Mrs. Peterson: John did you plug that phone back in?

JT: (yelling at them from her window.) SHUT THE HELL UP! (then closes her window.)

On the other side of the house, Marik was telling Tea through her bedroom window about why the cops are after him.

Marik: (talking to Tea from below her bedroom window.) And I wasn't there honest, Ishigami's just out to get me.

Tea: (from her bedroom window.) That's so unfair. (hears the cops pull up to the front door of the house.)

Marik: (hears the same thing as Tea and him look toward the front door.) Oh shit!

Tea: Meet me at the back door. (then disappears from the window.)

Downstairs you hear the front door being kicked down as three cops come in the house holding guns and checking every corner until one cop comes into the living room.

Chief: Aha! I knew I'd find you here! (starts firing at the thing or person he saw.)

Cop: (looks shock at what he shot.) Chief no!

Other cop: (has a worried face.) What did you do that for?

Chief: (points to the audio dialer on the floor all busted up.) Well this thing's been driving the whole city crazy. Got me out of bed with my wife seven times, SEVEN.

JT: (comes down the steps after hearing the commotion.) Hey who shot the audio dialer? (sees the cops stare at her.) I mean Tea's audio dialer.

Chief: (hands JT a envelope.) See you in court Ms. Johnson. (turns to leave then stops.) Oh yeah and bring that evidence with you other wise there's no case and you'll go free hehe.

At the top of a high cliff you can see that someone was looking through a viewer thingy that's on top of those big hills and buildings and you can see the whole city from below.

Tea: (looking through the viewer as the cops left her house.) I think they've given up. (steps down so Marik can see through it.)

Marik: (steps on the step to look through the viewer and sees that the cops are gone then turns to Tea.) Thanks for helping me out. You know your one stand up babe Tea.

Tea: (gives a warm smile.)

Marik: (takes Teas hand to step on the thing and look through the viewer also.) Hey check it out Ishigami's mopping the shit off his house. (sees Ishigami wiping the rotted coleslaw of his house then walks to the backyard.) Wait till he'll see what I left in his birdbath.

Principal Ishigami: (screaming from his house in his backyard) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then they couldn't see his house anymore.

Tea: (turns to look at Marik confused.) I thought you told me you weren't there?

Marik: (turns to Tea realizing what he said.) Huh…oh yeah…. ummm… I guess I was.

Tea: (looks at him angrily.) You lied to me.

Marik: No I didn't.

Tea: (steps down from the steps to the viewer.) Yes you did. In fact you just did it again.

Marik: (also steps down from the steps.) Alright I lied, I'm sorry, let's kiss. (pulls her in for a kiss.)

Tea: (pushes him away.) No! You don't understand Marik a kiss doesn't mean anything unless it's dishonest.

Marik: Well…ummm…there's some niceness to it.

Tea: (turns her back to Marik.) I was dumb to think I could actually change you. Maybe I was seeing things in you that weren't really there.

Marik: (nods his head in agreement.) Bitch you sure got that right.

Tea: (turns around shocked to face him.) Then why the hell did you want to be with me?

Marik: (shrugs.) Feh how the hell should I know….maybe… I don't know maybe it was because you were the first person to ever think that there was a nice guy inside of me. That and the first girl to actually want to be with me for other reasons as well, haha you sure did blow that one huh?

Tea: (smiles warmly at him.) Well I guess this is it then.

Marik: You mean like goodbye?

Tea: Let's just call it…see ya later okay. (smiles warmly at Marik then leans over to kiss Marik until he deepened it then letting him go and soon walking away from him not till she was far away from him but still able to see him she looked back.) Farewell my love….or so I thought.

Tea was walking back home feeling a bit sad that she had to break up with him, but knew it was the right thing to do. As she was walking home she saw Yami come outside picking up the morning paper. (A/N. In case you guys didn't know it was like early morning when those events were happening.)

Yami: (waves to Tea.) Hey Tea, can I talk to you? Or would that just make Marik beat the crap out if me again.

Tea: (turning to face Yami.) It's okay Marik and I aren't together anymore.

Yami: (happiness shone in his eyes.) Really? (walks over to Tea.) You got anybody in mind for your next crush?

Tea: Well I'm not really thinking about that now. (starts to walk away from Yami.) I suppose it can be almost anyone.

Yami: (jumps up excitedly.)YES!

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the seventh chapter, one more and we're done. I was going to end it here but I decided to write one more chapter so stay tune for the final chapter of this story and read the sequel once you're done.


	8. From the bottom of my broken heart

BlueMoon Goddess: Here it is! The last and final chapter to Surprising Love. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I already have the sequel to this story already updated and completed so check it out, it is called Surprising Karaoke and believe me it's good. So enjoy the eighth and final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, the only person I own is JT Johnson. Also I don't own Brittney Spears 'From the bottom of my broken heart' song.

Chapter 8: From the bottom of my broken heart.

It was an ordinary day at Domino High for Tea Gardner….as usual. It's been at least eight weeks since her and Marik were going out and things returned back to normal. Marik as usual picked on Tea like he used to. But somehow he doesn't pick on her as much as before. Now if he evening passes her in the hallway by himself and no one is looking he would say hello and leave before he makes a big deal about it. Tea could tell that deep down he missed her also.

**Never look back we said**

**How was I to know I'd **

**Miss you so?**

**Loneliness up ahead **

**Emptiness behind **

**Where do I go?**

Tea: (sitting outside eating her lunch and thinking about a certain someone.) I really thought that this was the best thing to do…but I really didn't think that I would actually miss him so much. (looks up at the sky feeling really down.) So much loneliness and emptiness inside. Where do I go from here?

**And you didn't hear**

**All my joy through**

**My tears**

**All my hopes through **

**My fears**

**Did you now, still I **

**Miss you somehow**

On the other side of the school, Marik was having the same problems and was also thinking about a certain someone.

Marik: Even though it was only for a few days, I feel as though she opened up to me. Like she brought out a side of me I never knew I had until she showed me. (chuckles to himself.) It's funny that she was the first person to ever like me and she…gods I can't even describe what I'm feeling now…. it's just that I miss her for some reason.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you**

**To know**

**You were my first love**

**You were my true love**

**From the first kisses to the**

**Very last rose**

Marik: Even when we kissed it seemed to melt all the hatred I felt toward her when we first meet and instead of being mean to her I just wanna like her…. I never ever knew love or knew what it was until…. until I found you Tea.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**Even though time will find me **

**Somebody new**

**You were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**Till there was you**

**From the bottom of my broken heart.**

Back to where Tea was, it was her last class of the day and she was feeling horrible. She couldn't concentrate in her other classes because the only thing she would think about was Marik.

Tea: (thinking.) Marik…why did I have to break up with you? We could have given it a chance, we could have worked things out between us. Taking time is what being in love is all about. (starts walking to her last class of the day.)

**Baby I said please stay**

**Give our love a chance**

**For one more day**

**We could have worked things out**

**Taking time is what**

**Love's all about.**

Tea: But I didn't give us a chance. I left you after you lied to me about being at Principal Ishigami's house. You told me that you weren't there and I…. I should have known better then to think that we could actually have a relationship. That it would never end.

**But you put a dart**

**Through my dreams **

**Through my heart **

**And I'm back where I**

**Started again(yeah, yeah)**

**Never thought it**

**Would end**

Marik: (was also getting his things for his last class of the day when he saw his friends coming toward him.)

Bakura and Malik: Hey Marik.

Marik: Hey Bakura, hey Malik what's up?

Bakura: We were about to head to our next class wanna walk with us since we are in the same class?

Marik: Nah, I'm gonna walk on my on thanks though guys.

Malik: Alright, we'll hurry before you're late. (walks off with Bakura to class.)

Marik: (thinking.) I can't tell them how I feel they'll just think that I've gone soft over a girl like Tea. Tea…why did you put a dart in my heart by letting me go. I know I lied to you but…I just never thought that it will end.

**From the bottom of my broken heart (my broken heart)**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you**

**To know**

**You were my first love**

**You were my true love**

**From the first kisses to the**

**Very last rose**

Tea: (was sitting in her desk trying to focus on the last lesson of the day but couldn't get her mind off of Marik. Let's out a sigh then starts thinking.) He was the first guy I ever liked. And he was my first kiss too. How could have I let him go like that? Gods I fell like such a dumbass.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**Even though time will find me **

**Somebody new**

**You were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**Till there was you**

**From the bottom of my broken heart.**

Marik: (sitting in his desk also trying to focus for the very first time on the teachers rambling and getting his mind off of Tea, then starts thinking.) This is stupid I can't get her out of my damn mind no matter what I do. Still I wish she was with me and not away from me.

**You promised yourself**

**But to somebody else**

**And you made it so**

**Perfectly clear **

**Still I wish you **

**Were here**

Tea: (listening to her teacher ramble and thinking.) I just wished that he was here with me…and not so far away from me.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you**

**To know**

**You were my first love**

**You were my true love**

**From the first kisses to the**

**Very last rose**

The school bell rang indicating the end of the school day and the hallway was full of kids trying to get the hell out of the school building and not stay there any longer.

Tea: (was getting the books she needed to take home and put them in her backpack and rushed to the door when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground landing on her butt.) Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I (was stopped when she looked up and saw who she bumped into…it was none other than Marik himself.)

Marik: (staring at Tea who was on the floor looking up at him with those pretty eyes of hers. He reached down to lift her up and help get her stuff off from the floor. Was about to say something until she murmured a quick thanks and left him there staring at her as she walked to the door.)

She just couldn't do it. If she stayed there any longer both of them would end of regretting it later.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**Even though time will find me **

**Somebody new(were my real love)**

**You were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**Till there was you**

**From the bottom of my broken heart.**

Tea: (looks back to see if Marik followed after her but to her surprise he didn't. Let's out a sigh.) We just never look back on any of this. We'll just pretend none of this happened….that I never had feelings for you Marik. (then walks home feeling terrible inside.)

Marik: (who was still inside the school building watching as he saw Tea leave…probably forever.) Never look back on this….forget the last few days we had together. Forget that I had feelings for you Tea. (walks out of the school building and goes home.)

**Never look back we said**

**How was I to know I'd **

**Miss you so?**

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen the end of Surprising love. YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! I want to thank all the people who R&R this story and hopefully you'll like the sequel to. Other than that I'll se ya all soon!


	9. Author's Note

BlueMoon Goddess: I know I had the sequel up for this story already but due to some of the spelling and grammar for Surprising Karaoke, I'm going to repost it so look for it tomorrow and next week ok.


End file.
